Turn Back Time
by Jemmasgiirl
Summary: JEMMA. Idea from movie 'Hot tub Time Machine'. Now in their 30's, Jay, Sean & Spinners lives are miserable; Divorced, not with the girl they truly love, or their careers SUCK. When the men reunite for a night of drinking, they somehow get sucked into a time machine and back to their Degrassi days. What will they change? What girls did they truly love? SomeSeanny & Lil Spane too
1. Our Horrible Lives

A man walked down his apartment hall, digging their hand into their pocket and slowly pulled it out, sighing.

It had been a long fucking day.

Or years.. been a shit ton of years too.

The keys slid into the lock, and his apartment door opened when he shoved his shoulder into it.

Jay stood there and paused before taking a deep breath and stepping in. It's not the shitty apartment he dreaded coming home to every day, it was his wife who seemed to just yell at him every day he got home from work when she only worked 4 hours a day at her so called job in 2 star movies.

. They moved here to stupid Hollywood just so she can be the actress she always wanted to be. Too bad you needed the talent to be that kind of actress Manny wanted.

Music played and some lights were off, and Jay tiredly rubbed his eyes and turned the switch on, "Manny?" he called.

He turned the kitchen light on and silently cursed. She'd been home for 8 hours and couldn't wash her own damn dishes?

Jay was now 32 and as he reached into the fridge to pull out a beer he paused at the mirror that was attached to the fridge. He was still undeniably good looking, still the tall lean guy he always was even in highschool, but he just looked... worn out. His hair was a bit longer and he had some facial hair on his chin like a short boxed beard. Girls AND woman now gawked him whenever he went out, but what'd that matter.

He's a married man.

He still worked at a auto shop, working for someone. Never got the shop he wanted... never got the girl he-

Jay gulped his beer down and slammed the door closed. Life was not the way he planned it out to be, was all he was saying..

Manny hadn't called back to him, but there was music playing, and coming from the bedroom so he tossed his can into the fridge and walked on over.

When Jay opened the bedroom door, he stared... but surprisingly he didn't stare in shock because Manny was on top of her movie agent, on their bed, fucking him.. He was a bit in shock that he had finally caught her, I mean, he had a bit of a hint when she'd hide her phone from him.. not that he fought that hard to check.

Manny heard the door open and gasped, getting off of Todd, "Oh my god! Jay! It's not totally what you think."

Todd sat up quick and quickly got his pants up as she covered up with the bed sheet.

Jay just looked at the scene and clenched his jaw, turning around and walked back out the door, slowly and gently closing the door behind him.

Jay was on his way to his car when Manny booked it outside, chasing after him, "JAY PLEASE WAIT!" she cried, trying to grab his arm and he shoved her off him, calmly walking to his car still like it was a mission.

Manny looked the same too, same long brown hair, but bigger boobs..as if she needed them, but hey that's what Hollywood did to you. She'd be 30 now.

Manny ran back to him though and ran in front of his door before he got in, "I don't love him! I love you!" she cried and shook her head. Jay looked down at her almost dull like and sighed and she tried to explain, "You don't ever want to do anything anymore, your always working-"

"Who the hell is going to pay all the fucking bills when your lazy ass barely works, huh Manny!" he snapped back and she shut her mouth to then glare up.

"You haven't _fucked_ me for two months."

Huh... has it been that long?

"Well I guess you got someone for that now." Jay growled before walking around her.

Manny let out a cry of rage, "Don't leave me! Jay, YOU LOVE ME!"

Jayopened the door and glanced back at her before getting in, "No, I don't think I ever did." He declared and looked down at his hand, squeezing off his wedding ring and threw it to her feet before getting in.

And then his car sped off.

Manny stared in shock; but over the fact he caught her...now the fact he called it out that they didn't really love another.

When did he realise it? Their wedding day? Years after? Now? Always?

Meanwhile in Toronto...

Sean walked through his huge house, all empty though, just him. He walked to his message machine and hit play to the one message he had, from his ex wife.

Ellie Nash.

"Sean, I came by today to get my stuff. I'm staying with Marco. I really don't know how you're going to afford my house but whatever, you won it in court. But I did come by and take all my stuff, don't worry, all those kind red stickers you left on YOUR things, I left alone."

Wow, she was actually being fair for once.

Sean looked around his bare kitchen. The fridge was even gone, just a few beers on the counter, and a clock that hung over the door frame that didn't even work.

He slowly walked toward his living room as the message went on, "Oh and, I left a note for you on the counter." He turned and saw a note, and slowly flipped it over to read...

'GO FUCK YOURSELF.'

Nice.

Ellie turned out to be a famous writer she always wanted to be, great. Good for her. He also got his dream too and opened up that shop... it went to hell when she got pregnant though. She insisted her job was better, put him down, and he was forced into the stay home Dad.

You're probably wondering.. what happened to coming back home from war and just going for Emma? Well, Emma and him made it clear they still cared about another but moved on...did that mean he went straight to Ellie? No.. it was a few years after and they were tossed back together again when she interviewed him for the newspaper..some people thought he was some hero for going to war but, he didn't think so.

So anyways, after some dating, she ended up pregnant, and they had their baby boy.. he grew up to be quite the fucking asshole though.

"no food?" Sean heard, turning to his dear son who sneered at him and slammed the fridge closed, "I'm gonna go live with mom! Your loser ass obviously can't support us both. Thanks Dad!"

That was Tyler.. the asshole of a son Sean somedays had to push himself to love. Wasn't that awful? ..Sean felt bad sometimes, love should be unconditional. Anyways, he looked more like Ellie then him, and he was only 12.

He still looked like the same old Sean too, just no more wife beaters and big muscles, he gained a bit of a beer belly too..

"Oh, I did take one red sticker object though..." she drifts as he finished stepping into the tv room and his mouth dropped.

The big plasma TV was gone. Shit. The only thing in life he DID like coming home too..

"By the way, I know you have Tyler this weekend but I should probably let you know, I've been pretty iffy about who the father with him is since when I went back to your ass I was also STILL seeing Jesse.. we should take a DNA test."

_BEEEEEEP._

"MMOTHER FUCKER!"

Sean went straight for his ex wifes anti-depressents, some stupid shit her doctor thinks she should be taking. He couldn't argue.. she was like bipolor! He decided to take two of them..

Now with that in the open, guess he could do snoopy dances about not feeling so bad hating Tyler time to time.

Idiot did look like Ellie's old college boss Jesse.

He had nothing to chug it with so opened one of the beers his ex wife so kindly left for him in the frige and chugged it.

One hour later, Sean was passed out on the floor.

In another part of Toronto, a phone rang repeatingly beside a bed.

A hand shot out from the bed covers and a mad groan was heard.

Spinner sat up in bed and like the others, looked the exact same, but his piercings gone, and looked like he was balding a LITTLE bit.

"What?" he snapped into the phone and the person next to him shifted in her sleep.

His wife, Emma Nelson. Their history wasn't so romantic..went to Niagara falls, got drunk, and got married. You probably know how that went. They'd been together ever since. You'd say, why? Cause the love was so strong?

No. Because they barely saw another. Spinner spent most of time at the Dot and Emma was like the new Caitlin Ryan who ran her own Environment Show so traveled a lot.

"This is Toronto Hospital, we believe to have one of your friends here."

"What friend?" asked Spinner, confused. He didn't really talk to any of his old friends anymore sadly.. most of them were married, or moved away, or both..

"Sean Cameron?"

Spinner oddly looked at the phone, "I'm on his contact list?" he shrugged, he did see Sean more than anyone in this city. Always stopped by for coffee before work, and they use to be good friends so..guess he'd go.

Wait a minute!

"what about his wife? Did you call her?" Spinner asked.

Emma sat up, hearing what was going on and tilted her head. She looked the exact same, and still looking good and fit, her long blonde hair still flowing goregously and...way too much of a babe to be with THIS guy but..whatever.

"We did... she won't come. They're divorced."

"Fuck." Spinner rubbed his eyes. He knew Sean had no family but his screwed up parents in Wasaga..probbaly why they contacted him.

"What's he in for?" Spinner asked, grabbing his keys.

The nurse replied, "Suicide attempt. He'll need you to watch him for a week or so."

Spinner stopped and blinked, really? Sean? Didn't take him for the sucide type. He hung up, and turned to Emma

"What happened?" she asked him.

"Sean's in the hospital, tried to kill himself."

Emma looked a bit in thought as she bit her lip, "And he doesn't have Ellie anymore?" she asked and he shook his head no.

Who else did Sean depend on? Who would bring his hopes up?

Emma got up and paced around a bit nervously.

"What is it?" Spinner asked her, shrugging at her craziness right now. He wasn't like her past admirers that use to love that about her, sometimes he found her weird and over dramatic.

"You should call Jay." she informed, nodding to more herself, "They're best friends, it'd cheer him up." she knew she'd want Manny there for her so.. it'd only right to get Jay here.

His wit and stupid jokes always for some reason got laughed at.

"Jay?" Spinner repeated, not minding calling his old best friend but thought it was odd.

Emma nodded and shrugged like Spinner should just understand "You guys would cheer him up.. if he's really trying to end his life."

"Fine." Spinner said, getting out of bed, "I'll go to the hospital, you call Jay. I gotta shower quickly."

"W-what?! Why can't you call-" Emma scoffed, when Spinner slammed the door on her.

And shower he did, while also doing a little...something else. Hey! Almost every guy woke up with a hard on okay? Just sucks when you had a wife who was never 'into' it.

He beat himself off and couldn't help but glance at the magazine near the toilet, it was one of Jane's cover magazines. She'd really grown up into the rockstar she was meant to be and still looking smoking.. not that Emma wasn't beautiful but Spinner loved the punk in Jane, the wild fire she use to have.

Did Spin regret dumping her? Maybe. She cheated though.. but he couldn't help and think what if?

Spinner came into his hand, and felt the shame he always did when he did this. He just..needed to. Emma was great but they just weren't in love, but they were in marriage and he didn't want to hurt her.. besides, what else did he have?

Jay sat in an airport, staring down at his plane ticket and a duffle bag by his feet.

His phone went off and he glared at it, better not be Manny.

"What?" he answered.

Silence.

"Jay?" came a soft familiar voice.

Jay went from angry, to soft, to confused, "Whose this?"

"It's Emma."

Jay stopped everything, even breathing.

"Did.. did Manny call you?" Jay suddenly bittered, not wanting to hear Emma's pity. For some reason he didn't want her 'my marriage is great, you should work yours out' bit.

God! How could EMMA marry Spinner Mason? It was such a joke to him when it happened. He honestly thought Emma would bolt when he married them, drop the loser on his ass and realise she was too good..but she never did. Sean had probably messed her up, made her think Spin was the next best thing.

Not that Jay didn't love his friends, he just didn't understand how Spinner got the girl. Oh right, a drunk night in Niagara Falls.. that'd to it. But 10 years later and they're still married? Stumped him, it really did.

"No?" Emma said back, "Why would she call me?" Emma had to think, actually.. Manny barely ever called. They had their holiday cards and what not but Hollywood really changed her.

"Nothin." muttered Jay, leaning back in his chair and closed his eyes, "What's up?" he listened for her voice.

And it came, so soft and gentle, "Sean overdosed, Jay."

Jay raised his eyebrow. No fuckin way..

"Is he okay?"

Emma answered quickly, "Yeah but, he'd probably want someone there for him.. Ellie and him split up."

"Not the only ones." muttered Jay.

Emma choked up a bit and slowly asked, "D-did something happen with you and Manny?"

"She cheated on me." he listened to silence and chuckled, looking down and shaking his head, "What?" he asked Emma, "Shocked it wasn't me?"

"A little." teased Emma.

He snickered, holding the phone tighter, "Thought you had more faith in me."

"In Jay Hogart?" she giggled a bit and his smirk turned to a grin, he then heard someone in the background and her voice went more serious, coughing lightly, "Spinner's going to the hosptial, said you should meet him there and he'll wait before he goes to see Sean."

"Tell him I'll be there soon." Jay admitted, looking back at his plane ticket.

Home, here he comes.


	2. Hi

"Man!" Spinner raised himself up. He'd been in the hospitals waiting room. Sean had been asleep the two hours Spinner waited for Jay and come the 3rd hour, he was finally there.

Jay grinned, and hugged Spinner. God how longs it been? Maybe a year since last seeing another?

"How's the Hollywood life my man?"

"Crap as always." muttered Jay, tearing apart from Spinner.

Spinner nodded towards Sean's room, "Ready to go face him?"

Jay eyed Spinner and shrugged, "What he did wasn't wrong, clearly he feels trapped or some shit."

"But to try and kill yourself?" Spin asked, shaking his head, "I couldn't do it."

"You have a perfect life." Jay taunted kind of bitterly, "Good job..good _wife_." he muttered and let his mind drift to wondering where Emma was.

And the one and only came out of Sean's room, holding a coffee. Jay's eyes glanced over twice, realising who it was and he swallowed hard. She still looked amazing.. much too good for Spinner's balding ass, love the guy..but.. he didn't get it.

She looked up and slowed down, noticing Jay too and her mouth hung a bit, til blinking and looking to Spinner, baring a small smile, "He's awake, and pretty clear on what happened.. insisted it was a mistake." she looked to Jay and tried to hide the smile turning into a real big one, "Hi." she greeted.

He slowly started to smirk, "Hi-"

Spinner slapped Jay's chest who opened his mouth to greet back his long lost Greenpeace, but Spinner rudely interrupted and Jay held his groan in but openly glared.

"Right, a mistake!" Spinner said sarcastically, snickering at his own wife.

Emma scowled her dumb husband, "Mistake or not, don't rub his nose into his accident."

Spinner rolled his eyes, going to mock again and clearly not actually listening to Emma, "Acciden-"

This time, Jay smacked Spinner's chest hard, and Emma pierced her lips together but let the soft laugh out as the Doctor came over.

"You guys would like to all go in?" the redheaded woman Doctor asked.

Emma's phone began to ring and she cursed under her breath.

"Yeah." Spinner said and Emma picked up her phone, turning to them before going in.

"I just saw him, so I'm going to take this call first.. so I'll be right..back." Emma drifted off as Spinner just went around her and followed the Doctor to Sean's room, not caring.

Jay squinted his eyes, watching Spinner do just that as well and cornered his eyes at Emma. It was starting to hurt his head... WHY was she WITH this fucking _moron_?!

Emma snickered a little to herself, shaking her head and probably wondering that same thing as Jay and almost forgot he was there til he spoke up, and she blushed a bit.

"First balding, now needs hearing aids." taunted the old classic witty Jay.

Emma rolled her eyes but was smiling and he smirked, watching her go and answer her phone. He shook his head, glancing down. Jesus if he ended up with a girl like Emma, life would of turned out perfect. And yes, he had his shot, he remembered...thanks for reminding him he screwed up on that one. They were young then though, and stupid... he more than her, she was smart; Still was. Jay couldn't help but look where she left, feeling his chest sink in a bit.. if she was **his **wife she'd be treated like gold. Had he said yet that Spinner was an idiot?

"Cameron!" cheered Jay, now walking into his hospital room.

Sean was a bit embaressed but mustered a small grin, "Hogart." he looked to Spinner, "Gangs all here." he joked.

"Not just here, but ready to take action." Spinner said, raising a finger.

Sean looked questionably between them.

Jay shrugged, knowing what Spinner was talking about since they texted about it on his way here.. and it wasn't a bad idea.

"Road trip!" Spinner cheered, raising his hands and waited for Sean's excitement.

Meanwhile...

Emma sat in the exit stair way of the hospital, and sat on the steps, holding her phone to her ear close.

"Manny, stop crying." she said, and glanced at the door. She already knew what she was crying about and frankly, Manny had some stupid moments in her life but this one had to be the worst. Cheating on Jay?! He was a great guy, Emma thought. Sure had his bad boy highschool days but defiantly matured and instead of going on with his dreams, he let Manny do hers..

And as Manny tried to explain why she cheated, Emma just didn't think 'drifting away from another' was a very good excuse to go cheat on your husband of years and years. How could you _drift away _from **Jay Hogart** anyways? His eyes were hypnotizing, his humor edgy, his classic smirk always an eye catcher-

Emma scoffed at herself... kay so she may of held onto that highschool crush and sexual attraction she had with Jay Hogart. .. but come to her 30's and she still felt **something **when he was around? .. did that mean anything? She felt horrible because he was one of her husbands best friends but... have you seen Jay? Kinda hard not to be pulled into his charm.. specailly when he looked at you the way Jay looked at Emma.

"I hate myself for doing it, Em." sniffed Manny, crying harder on the other end, "I Do! I really do but I could just **see it**, he never loved me, and h-he even admitted it when he walked out!"

"He did?" Emma asked softly, wow.

Manny seemed to be choking on tears, "I'm a mess, I get it, I don't even like Todd!" she snickered at herself bitterly and confessed, "I don't even like Hollywood anymore.. I'm amonster."

"you're not a monster." Emma insisted, Manny just slipped away for a bit, but she could tell she was still there, her bubbly sweet and beautiful best friend was still there.

Silence.

Manny sighed, "only thing I ever wanted was to be an actress and be loved by fans.. now I find out, when it's too late... is that all I **really **wanted was to be simply loved.."

Emma saddened by that, shifting uncomfortably. . she knew exactly what Manny meant. You don't think Emma knew her marriage was sucking the life out of her? Why do you think she traveled so much for her show.. she cared for Spinner she really did, and she wished he didn't let himself go so much but guess she had herself to blame too for not being the one to stop this unhappiness.. but when she thought about leaving Spinner on his own, she'd worry for him, she wasn't the type who wanted to hurt people.. plus, where would she go? Wasn't it a little too late to find that real love?

Back in Sean's room..

Spinner frowned, not seeing Sean's excitement.

"Why would I do that? And when would I have the money for that?" snapped Sean, sitting up in bed, "I'm going through a DIVORCE, and I'm also going through finding out my kid ISN'T really _my_ kid."

Jay even winced at that. Ouch. Ellie was a wrack job, he always knew it!

Jay insisted after a moment of thought, "I got it covered, just meet me at the airport tomorrow morning." he said and slowly smirked.

Manny was NOT going to be happy to see all **his **money wasn't in their bank account for her to use anymore.

Sean raised his eyebrows, a little interested now and slowly shrugged, "Alright, deal."

"YES!" Spinner yelled, more happy than anyone about this.

Jay snickered and nodded at Sean, "Get some rest, man.. got a big week ahead of us."

Sean nodded and watched them go, and smirked a little. In a crazy twist, he missed his old boys. Maybe this would do them good.


	3. I'm His Wife & You Married My Bestfriend

Jay ended up at Spinner and Emma's that night, since he didn't live here anymore. Spinner flopped himself on the couch like a potatoe and watched the football game with a beer in his hands, and already fast asleep as it was blasting the games moves and cheers.

Emma scoffed, standing in the kitchen and washing the rest of the dishes, knowing Spinner had the game on and could hear it all the way in there.

Jay rubbed his chin, opening the fridge and has snuck into the kitchen unnoticed. He watched Emma throw the last dish into the dryer, and watched her sigh, leaning on the kitchen counter just having a moment to herself.

He clenched his jaw, and opened the beer can, hoping she'd hear and maybe wanna talk about it. He could tell something was wrong.

Emma gasped and turned and laughed a little, "Didn't hear you." she admitted, and watched him raise his eyebrows, nodding because he could tell, "Just..tired.." she coughed awkwardly, lying.

"Tired?" taunted Jay, walking to her back door to their back yard and glanced back at her, and to the tv room Spinner was passed out in.

After some thought, she watched him nod out towards the backyard, insisting she follow, and he closed the door behind him, waiting for her to come out

Emma exhaled the breath she didn't think she was holding and she jumped when she bumped in the dish holder behind her and tried to control herself. What was she doing? He JUST wanted to talk, it was innocent, it was JAY.

With that thought, Emma grabbed a beer herself and went outside. She was going to need a drink too..

Jay chuckled softly as he sat on her back porch steps and she came to sit beside, her blonde hair glowing in the moon light as she had trouble opening her beer can.

He took it, and was still smirking at he opened it and passed it back to her.

She gave a playful glare and took a deep breath, "So.." she drifts and eyes him watching the sky as he sipped his beer, "How are you?" was he upset? About the Manny thing...I mean, Emma was sure he loved her.. why else would he of moved to Hollywood and then married her?

Jay could tell you why! Cause there was **nothing left **for him back in Degrassi anymore, maybe his job, but once the girl of his dreams got married.. why stick around ?

So truth was out.. maybe all this time he was in love with Emma still. I mean look at her, she was perfect..wouldn't you still be too?

"I'm great." sighed Jay, leaving Emma wondering if he meant it or was being the saracastic ass.

Emma looked down at her drink and shrugged, "Probably sucked having to see her with someone else."

"Felt worse." taunted Jay but was being brutally honest and Emma stared at him for that.

"You don't feel bad? Betrayed?" Emma asked him.

He turned his head and connected eyes with her, "Living in Hollywood, Emma.. was as fake as Manny's and I's marriage. I guess you wouldn't get that with this **wonderful** life?" he seemed to snap and tried to cover the bitter up.

Emma's mouth fell a bit and she looked back at her house. Did he think this was PARADISE? Did he think she was HAPPY?!

"Spinner is.." Emma drifted off, shaking her head, "Inside passed out with a beer in his hand and drooling. That's what I come home to every day." she snapped back at him.

Jay looked down, but then tried to hide his smirk, and as it turned into a grin Emma felt a laugh slipping from her lips too.

"ugh." EMma said, shaking her head and smiling, giggling a little and listening to Jay laugh.

"that is pretty fucking horrible." Jay admitted, glancing back at the house after her. Way for Spin to kill the romance.. where was the fire? Jay swore if Emma was his, the fire would never die out... and this was living proof.

He cornered his eyes to sneak a glance at her, sizing her up and down as she shy like giggled, sipping her beer and sighed.

"Life sucks." she commented.

He raised an eyebrow, impressed she admitted that out loud.

"So what?" he said a bit too curiously, "Emma Nelson's marriage life isn't the FairyTale it was meant to be?" he asked.

He shouldn't be too quick to judge..maybe behind closed doors Spinner really did add fuel to the fire... then Jay clenched his jaw, not wanting to picture Emma with another guy.. even if it was her _husband_ .. it made his skin crawl.

Emma seemed lost in thought and she looked back up into his grey eyes as he stared closely at her for a real answer.

He ALWAYS knew when she was lying.. maybe cause he use to be a good liar himself, and then there was the time they lied together before...to be together.

"Doesn't matter." Emma insisted, looking back down, "What's done is done, he's mine..I'm his." she gloomily looked down at the ring on her finger.

Really? That was her answer? Jay couldn't take that, and he had to snicker out loud which made her glare a little. Jerk

"Tell that to Manny then cause I think she found a way out." he chuckled and chugged his beer bottle wth another snicker after he swallowed.

He looked back at her to find her glaring, "Some couples think it's worth fighting for their love." snapped Emma.

Okay, maybe she was talking bullshit and her and Spinner weren't trying to fight for anything.. but maybe she was getting angry because she wished in real life, there was a real love like that, that made a man fight for his love.

Where was that kind of love?

Why.. it was sitting beside her.

Jay squinted his eyes at her, almost jealously, "Oh yea?" he taunts, turning fully toward her, "Is Spinner one of those? Cause not once have I even seen him open a door for you yet, or kiss you goodnight, or even say I love you."

His words hurt, because they were true, and it made her see just how horrible her marriage was and how badly she felt she wanted Jay right now. God! Why'd he always do this?! Confuse her heart to the point it even _hurt_.

"Just cause your marriage isn't working doesn't mean you can come ruin mine." Emma angered, standing up and he threw his beer bottle, standing up too as it smashed on the concrete.

"Seems pretty ruined already! He doesn't even **see** you, _**Emma**_**!"** Jay yelled at her, upset himself and looked desperately at her, hoping she saw that too.

She was too busy confusing his jealousy with just wanting her unhappy like he was though..Misery loved company right? No. . all he wanted was her not to be in this mistake marriage like he was.. too see even **he **would be better for her.

Jay's eyes lit.

That was it. HE would even be better for her.. he'd spoil her, make her laugh, never make her do the dishes..

Emma was looking angerily at him, but saw how his eyes twinkled looking at her and her heart skipped. Jesus, that look.. Emma had no idea if he knew he gave her that look for a reason or not but it always made her heart skip and knees weak. Listen to her, she sounded like a stupid highschool girl all over again?

Emma couldn't breath under his stare, and her heart started to pound at the conversation they were ACTUALLY having and how fast Jay could tell she was unhappy.. faster than even Spinner ever could.

"I'm going to be bed." she muttered and tried to escape but gasped when Jay put his hand on the door, not letting her goo and her eyes slowly looked up at his.

He had that smoldering look, his lips shut, but his grey eyes saying it all, piercing through her with want and something more that she couldn't quite make out. She remembered this look.. the way he looked at her like a hungry wolf. Her heart stopped when he stepped even closer to her and hung his head, eyes still staring into hers, she bit her lower lip.

Emma's mouth hung a bit as his hand slowly raised up on her hip, then his other hand on her other side of her hip and she lowered her head. He nervously licked his lips and swallowed, not beliving he was trying this with his friends WIFE, but this was EMMA, she was suppose to be HIS Emma. . and she wasn't. It just wasn't right.

He lifted her chin and moved his head down a bit, hearing her small gasp but she didn't pull away and even stared at his lips too as she finally closed her eyes and he closed his shut too, capturing her lips in between his and kissing her deeply, and tenderly, sighing into her mouth and couldn't believe they were doing this. His heart went wild, reminded him back when it did the first time he kissed her.. that kiss was so new, and innocent and this one was just as exciting but more filled with passion and need..guess that would happen over losing time with another for years. Her fingers entangled into his hair and she let her mouth open slightly, teasing her tounge against his once or twice til going back to the deep soft kisses

"stop!" Emma suddenly pushed away, covering her mouth and her heart beating so fast that she even put a hand on her chest and she was breathless.

He panted and looked at her sad like, like a sad puppy who just wanted it's beloved Toy back and showed a sign of begging through his eyes.

"You can't do this to me!" Emma shoved him and his mouth dropped.

Do WHAT to her?! Love her? Couldn't really stop...

"I'm married!" Emma raised her hand to show her ring. She wasn't the cheating type, she hated the feeling and she couldnt believe he would do this to her again. Make her feel like the bad girl. NOW!? Why? Might of been an amazing kiss but it hurt her too much at the same time.

Jay looked away, feeling abit guilty but also showing he might not care. Spin didn't deserve Emma. . and maybe he didn't but he just knew he'd try to give her EVERYTHING she wanted.. so that had to be something!

She looked away from him, "Maybe...12 **year**s ago there would of been a chance but now?" Emma began to cry and his shoulders fell, sadly watching the tears drop from her eyes, "You can't just play with me like you use to Jay"

"I-" Jay shook his head no, trying to explain he NEVER played with her, but she wouldn't let him explain..

She snapped at him, "This isn't highschool! I'm someones **wife** now and you married my **best** friend.." she looked so hurt as she remembered that, "a-and I want to be a mother soon and.." Emma cried harder, trying to stop and ran her fingers through her hair, glaring at him with tears in her eyes, he was messing everything up! And little babies with Jay heads were crowding her thoughts right now.

Jay felt horrible, and it took a lot to make him feel bad, but he always had the weak spot for Emma, she always turned him human. Maybe it WAS best he left her alone.. but he just couldn't, and his face turned from upset, to mad.

"Tell me you love him." Jay snapped at her.

Emma's eyes widen and her mouth fell, snickering as she looked away from his eyes. L-love her own..husband? She could say that, easily, she could, she could. She opened her mouth, yet found herself choked up and not being able to look back into his eyes.

"I don't have to tell you anything!" she finally spat, and shook her head at him madly, "Not like you could ever say **you **loved me so-" she shut up, feeling a little embarressed that she may of shown she might of wanted him to..

She then went serious, seeing his piercing eyes show no sign of agreeing with her. He looked at her, very sure like and nodded slowly that he COULD say it, and showing just how much love he had hidden in him for her and she went into shock.

No.

No that'd mean he wasted . ..ALL these years..

"How could you say that?!" she went to shove him and he caught her wrists and she yelled again, "How could you hide that from me!?"

"You were with Sean, chris, back to Sean, Me, Sean, Spinner then MARRIED!" Jay yelled back at her and she stopped struggling in his hands, "How could I!?" he shouted, his face almost red.

she didn't think this ate up at him? More than she could ever know!

Emma couldn't believe this, she just couldn't, for her own sanity. And what about him!? Girl to girl as well! Alex, random, Alex, amy, random, Alex, Amy, her, alex, stripper, MANNY! It was his fault too!

"can we just.." he sadly tried to reach for her hand, "Talk."

She backed away from him like fire.

"It's too late." her voice cracked, heart breaking, "How could you do this". .. They could of been.. happy.

Jay's mouth fell and watched her leave, closing the door behind her and his eyes scanned to the ground, trying to pick his mouth up and was hating himself for this too.

He sat down back on steps, and put his head into his hands. He then shot up and grabbed the beer she didn't drink much, and downed it, miserable with himself and wanting to just end his life right now before he fucked anything more up.

He went back in around midnight, grabbed the rest of the beer, and drank in the back yard.

"Dude." he heard, waking up and the sun shining horribly into his eye, "Air-poort." Spinner said through his hands near his mouth, sounding like an announcement.

Jay groaned, feeling the hangover wash over him and stood up, feeling like crap. Then felt even more like shit remembering what happened with Emma lastnight.

"Lets go!" Spinner cheered, bringing him over to the driveway.

Jay rubbed the back of his head, sadly glancing at the house and knowing Emma was in it. He sighed, shaking his head and hating his life again as he walked to Spinners car.

"Niagara falls?" Sean asked the guys, standing with them at the airport infront of the gate.

"Yea man!" Spinner cheered, putting an arm over Jay, "Last time we went ruled! Gambled, got drunk, got money, got bitches-"

"Got hitched." Jay reminded tauntingly and glared at him for calling Emma his 'bitch'.

Spinner looked at Sean, shrugging, "That's true I did.."

Before Sean let Spinner have the time to look regretful, he taunted him, "Hmm, maybe I'll go then and then maybe I'll too get someone whose too good for me, trick her into marrying me, and does all the work around the house and I can just kick back and take it easy."

Jay smirked, giving Sean an approving nod, that summed it up.

Spinner scowled, "Emma doesn't do ALL the work, and she's lucky to have me! I'm...funny, and a good cook."

Sean and Jay just rolled their eye and led him to the gate as the plane started to board, "Let's just do this." taunts Sean, but was ready for a night of drinking with his boys.

_**I love bad b*tches, that's my f*ckin problem  
And yeah I like to f*ck I got a f*ckin problem  
I love bad b*tches, that's my f*ckin problem  
(Fuckin problem-drake) **_


	4. Boys Will Be Boys

"You look like you're gonna puke man." laughed Sean, watching Jay on the other side of the row.

The plane was almost halfway there, just another 20 minutes.

Jay glared but closed his eyes, shaking his head. Fuck this hangover.

"Off the place and straight back to drinking once we're off boys. Tequlia-" Spinner got cut off from an angry Jay.

"If you don't shut your fucking mouth I swear to god." warned Jay, feeling the puke rise in his throat and dizzy head by the mention of tequila.

Spinner scoffed but shut up, and Sean sat next to him, chuckling.

"Hey what's this.." drifted Sean, picking up a magazine on the plane and flipping through it and showed it to Jay, "Manny made it in airplane magazine." he smiled though, it was pretty amazing to him. . since he went nowhere.

Jay snorted, "furthest her careers ever went."

Spinner glanced back at the cover of the magazine, it was the one Jane and her band was one and he grabbed it out of Sean's hands, staring at it.

"She's playing in Niagara this weekend!" he said, in shock. He may get to see Jane Vaughn again?! How crazy was this...

Sean eyed it and had no idea who it was, he was at war when Spin met Jane. Jay peaked from the other side and narrowed his eyes, "You're not going to go though right?"Jay asked, anger swimming through his viens, "Old cheating girl friend versus your hot wife."

"You just called **my **wife hot?" Spinner bluntly said, blinking and turning his head to look at Jay.

Sean chuckled, leaning his head back to maybe get some shut eye. It was no secret he could still see Jay was into Emma.. Spinner was so dumb and didn't appreciate such a girl to see Jay always had a (in Sean's classic words he said when HE found out Jay was into Emma) _**thing.**_

"This is HOT." Spinner insisted, turning the magazine towards Jay and showing off Jane who was all rock and roll, holding a guitar, smokey make up (way too much make up for Jay to even handle.. atleast Emma was naturally beautiful and didn't need all that shit)

Sean had to jump in, noticing Spinner was getting out of line and Jay looked ready to pounce, "It's probably not a good idea to go see your ex while you got a perfect wife as home." he explained.

Spinner frowned but nodded, an d Sean shut his eyes, ready to sleep. Jay did the same, since the hangover. Spinner let out a slow sigh though and admitted out loud, "Then again... she doesn't have to know"

A second passed.

"OW!" Spinner yelled, and Sean tried to grab Jay off of him who flew over him to grab Spinner in his seat, throwing his fist back.

"Men! Please! You three, stop!" yelled the flight attendant, watching Jay hitting Spinner in the face once or twice

the plane in the air shifted, and flew faster to the drop off.


	5. Time After Time

"Well, points for you guys making this trip entertaining for me." smirked Sean, walking ahead of Jay and Spinner who glared at another, following Sean into their hotel.

Shots, shots, shots, Everybody!

The guys happily poured some, once entering their suite hotel room. It was huge and classy and free open bar!

"Screw the shot glass." Sean said, throwing it over his shoulder and just drank from the bottle.

Spinner laughed and shrugged, doing the same.

Due to a hangover, Jay stuck to beers for the moment, but was getting tipsy already since it was still in his system.

"So man." Sean sighed, looking to Jay and laying down his Jack Daniels bottle, "0 to 10, how much more is your divorce going to **suck **over mine?" he snickered bitterly, grabbing a beer.

Spinner rolled his eyes, "can't we forget about the women for one night?! We can find new ones." he noticed Jay's glare and about to stand as he quickly corrected himself, "You guys! find YOU guys girls!"

Jay clenched his jaw, gulping his beer and stole the Jack Daniels bottle.. he was going to need it.

"Honestly man." Jay said, feeling for Sean, "yours sucked more, I know you loved Ellie and finding out Tyler isn't yours? Sucks."

Sean laughed and Spinner and Jay shared a look with just how HARD he laughed.

"Tyler not being mine is amazing." Sean said through the laugh, trying to calm down, "Sorry, sorry." he laughed a bit more and tried to cough, focusing on being serious.

Jay smirked and shook his head.

"Plus.." Sean sighed, "Fell out of love with Ellie awhile ago.. she wasn't the one." he shook his head, knowing he was being sappy and depressing but it was true.

"Dudes, we should find some pot... like the old days!" Spinner insisted, and got up hyperly

Jay snickered but shrugged, he could use some..

"I'll go find a hotel boy.. like a bell boy or something." Spinner declared.

"Now say that less perverted." Jay taunts, and laughed with Sean.

Spinner rolled his eyes, "those guys ALWAYS have drugs on them!" he ran out.

Jay grabbed his beer and eyed around the room, before going to their balcony and cursed, the door wouldn't open.

"what the fuc..." he drifted off, trying to push the doors open but it was jammed or something.

Sean looked over to see what was going on and laughed, "All hell breaks loose if we can't fix that balcony door." he joked.

Jay glared dully back and pointed, "I need my smoke breaks..and I doubt you want anyone to smell the pot if we get some." he walked back in and went towards the phone.

"Call front desk to send someone to fix it." muttered Sean, going back to drinking.

Jay nodded, doing so.

Spinner raced back in, holding his baggy of weed, "Let's get this party started!" he roared.

"Sure Pink." taunts Jay to jump a bit and point oddly behind Spinner.

Spinner gave a wierd look and turned to jump and scream a bit, "Jesus man" he yelled at what looked to be a repair man.

"Broken balcony doors?" the repairmen asked, looking around at them.

Sean looked back to Jay who slowly hung up the phone but admitted, "I hadn't even called down yet.."

The repairmen waved it off, walking to the balcony doors, "Have this problem all the time!"

Spinner shrugged, hiding the weed in his pocket and went to the couch again, as did Jay.

"Thanks for coming so fast..I guesss.." Sean told him.

"These things need to be handled carefully." the repairmen declared, and they all eyed him to notice his nametag read 'Clause'. He was an older man, his slicked back black hair had small streaks of grey in it, he wore circled glasses and was tall and lanky, wearing his green repair suit and holding a tool box as he got to work.

"Do what you need to man." snickered Spinner, sharing a wierd look with Jay.

Clause turned to them and chuckled, "That's the point right? Taking care of things you need to be fixed?" he took out tools.

Sean looked over his shoulder to give the guy a look himself. What was with the wierdness?

"Lets just smoke this." Spinner declared, rolling up a joint.

Sean rolled his eyes, pointing to the old man.

"Who cares! He doesn't care! He's just a repair guy." Spinner insisted.

Jay cursed, fuck it, he took his liter out and passed it to Spinner.. he needed this badly too. He needed something on his mind other than Emma and maybe it'd help him relax and forget for a bit.

The smoke surrounded the room and Clause just worked, completely ignoring it as the guys choked on their tokes, and laughed, passing it around. They inhaled til the last smoke.

"Dang." Spinner said, putting the roach down in the ash tray, "That was some dope."

Clause stood up from the balcony, clapping his hands together and smiled chesire like, "All done! Ready to use." he said proudly.

Jay stood up, digging into his pocket, "Thank god, I need a smoke."

"I'll come out with you." Sean informed.

"Yea." giggled Spinner, standing too, "I need some air."

Clause happily stepped out of their way to go out the balcony, but before Jay reached the door knob to go out, Clause put his hand on his shoulder, and Sean's too, and looked Spinner right in the eyes.

"Dude?"

"The _mission _is to _fix it_."

"I get it man, you fixed the door, good for you." joked Sean and the two others laughed.

Clause smirked, "Oh no fellas...this is all about you." he said mysteriously

"I think the fumes might of gotten to you." insisted Spinner, laughing with the guys again and they opened the door, stepping out.

"Good luck." whispered Clause, crossing his arms and watched them go out.

A big light hit them, and the sky turned into a swirl, like they were being sucked into something.

"What the fuck?!" Spinner yelled first.

Then a big yellow flash of light hit their eyes so hard they covered them, and cursed, and wind or something pushed them back **harshly **into the hotel room again and they landed on their asses with thuds, and heard the doors of the balcony slam close.

_**If you're lost you can look - and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you - I'll be waiting  
Time after time**_

(cindy lauferd- Time after time)


	6. My Second Chance

Sean groaned first, rolling over and was right next to Jay who lied on his stomach and slowly crawled up with him.

"What was that?!" exclaimed Spinner, up already and whirling around, "Where's the repairmen!?" the hotel room was empty.

Sean rubbed the back of his head, cringing, "Jesus that hurt."

"What was that light?" Jay asked, walking to the windows to see it was still dark, "It's night time?"

"Storm?" asked Sean and looked around, "Where IS that guy?"

"Well doors are still fucked so he did nothing at all.." taunted Jay, trying to open the balcony doors that wasn't even jammed but now locked.

"Are we that high?" asked Spinner, joking but kinda serious and they snickered, nodding. It was wierd.

"I'll call down again.. " Jay muttered.

"No!" Sean huffed, "Lets just go down to the gambling or something." he wanted to do something! His mind was wondering back to depressing thoughts.. maybe cause he hit his head hard.

"Done." agreed Spinner, following Sean out and Jay shrugged, hanging the phone up and followed them.

They went down the halls after locking up and Sean looked around.

"Does something look different to you?" he asked.

Spinner looked around and shrugged. He didn't see anything.

Sean swore though when they came in, the halls carpet was red and the walls goldish.. now it was green carpet and gold walls.

He cursed himself, maybe he WAS really high. What'd it matter?

When they entered the lobby, music blasted some old Green Day music.

"We walk into the early 2000's?" snickered Spinner, oddly looking around at anyone else confused by this old music.

"Replusive." Jay joked but meant it. Even back 15 years ago, Green Day was horrible to him.

"Someone forget to tell this hotel this music went out 10 years ago?" laughed Sean, walking over to the desk clerk.

The woman turned, and she was a pretty ginger, with a red scarf around her neck, "How can I help you?" she asked.

"We just need the best casino in your city." Sean said, and saw to the right there was broachers and maps to the book shelf next to him. Huh.. usually everything today was ran by internet.. that was an old way to do it I guess. She pointed to it anyways so he picked it up. "Thanks." he muttered.

"Oh!" she added, "And don't forget your hotel room includes the new blue ray system."

All the guys looked at another and gave her a wierd look.

Blue ray?

"New?" Spinner said out loud. Those things were so old now.. we had 3D tv's and just told the Tv what to play instead of buying a silly movie CD.

Spin and Jay were still looking around in wonder, Jay's eyes squinted, seeing a girl passed wearing a Miley Cyrus shirt. Miley Cyrus was SO over. Right after the 2013 VMA performance she did, years after that she diagnosed and put into some celebrity rehab and now, 2021. .she was a one hit wonder, nobody cared for where she went... so why was someone wearing one of her old shirts from her Hannah Montana days?

"Guys, somethings not right." Jay felt it in his bones.

Spinner nodded, seeing some guy on a Iphone2. Those things didn't exist anymore! They were onto Iphone42.

Sean couldn't help but agree and coughed lightly, "Must be some themed party going on." he joked, "Bringing back the early 2000s."

Spinner grabbed a passing little girl around the age of 16 and she screamed, "Get off me!"

Spinner rolled his eyes, he wasn't like some old pervert, but he got straight to the point, "Is Whitney Houston still alive?"

"Sure she is, you jerk!" the girl cried out, ripping her arm out and scanned the guys.

Jay's eyes were widened, and Sean was still AWFULLY confused, but Spinner nodded slowly...getting it.

"We time travelled to the past." he said to them.

Sean snickered, shaking his head more than a few times, rather quickly "N-no, we're not. We smoked too much. We need to go lie down." he informed.

"Lets go for a drive." Jay offered, needing some air, "We'll take a breather, and find a casino." they nodded, agreeing, and went to go find their rental car.

Jay looked around for it, confused.. they rented a black truck and it was no where to be seen.

Something caught Spinner's eye, how could it not? It was Jay's old orange civic. Caught your eye easily. He slowly pointed.

Jay glanced at Spinner then to where he pointed and did a double glance. "Is that?... no.." he said out loud. He couldn't help it, too many thoughts in his head.

Sean stared too and looked at the key beeper in Jay's hand.

"Beep it." challanged Spinner.

Jay almost seemed...nervous to. "No.. i-it's not my car." he looked down at the beeper.. which now looked like his old key beeper for his old orange civic.

Ok! What the HELL was going on!?

"Beep it and if you're right, you're right." taunted Spinner, pretty sure about this.

Jay took a deep breath, and slowly pressed down the button to beep his car.

_beep beep_

It was it, it was his old orange civic. What the fuck was it doing here?! And why did he have the keys to it again? he got rid of it years ago.. Manny thought it was too 'tacky' for Hollywood... Ironic right?

"Oh..my..god."Spinner stepped a bit more forward to look in the car window, and his reflection... was his old highschool one. "I'm not bald!" he cheered.

Jay and Sean's eyes widened, looking down at themselves. They hadn't really looked at another, too busy staring at everything else but Spinner was right! Sean had his longish hair back, his wife beater, jeans, and big strong was wearing his old backwards hat, and his hair was slightly short again, and he felt young too again.

"What's going on!?" Jay freaked out.

"Man, we're young again!" Sean laughed though, kinda enjoying that.

"Hey! You!" Spinner grabbed another person walking by, "Whose the coolest artist you know?"

The person looked at him like he was crazy but answered, "Kesha, Drake and Justin beiber"

"We're in hell!" Spinner cried, landing on his knees and scoffed, "we went back to the past! We are IN the past!" he groaned, "and the worst part is.. it's in the most horrible music timeline."

Jay looked around. Something seemed so familiar about the Hotels Welcome sign and the date it had under it... 2010.

"2010." he said out loud, pointing around them, "Which makes us.." he drifts off, trying to do the math.

"20." stared Sean and looked around frantically, "I'm supposed to be in war round this time, in Iraq." he looked scared, like he didn't want to go back.

"Relax." Jay insisted, "Something brought us here and I don't think we're going anywhere for a bit."

Spinner pointed accusingly, "It was that freak balcony! The flash, the freaky wind-"

"For once he's right." muttered Sean and Jay chuckled to cross his arms.

"Why this time?" Jay asked.

"You heard the repairman, he was talking like some Back to the Future shit, like Christopher Loyd." explained Spinner and his eyes widened, putting his hands onto the guys' shoulders, "We can't change ANYTHING or we can ruin the future!"

"One things already ruined! Sean's here. He's not suppose to be here." Jay remembered, pointing around, "If this is 2010, this is the time me, Emma and Manny brought you to Niagara because.." he snickered a bit remembering, "Emma blew up the Dot."

Sean and Jay laughed at Spinner's scowl.. it was HIS fault for leaving a new employee unattended with ovens and grills.

"That Dot wouldn't of blown up if not for you making Emma make you that Spinwich." Spinner pointed madly at Jay.

Jay chuckled, looking down and shrugged, true! He just wanted to watch Emma make him a sandwich like a true woman.. it was going to be funny to watch..til it went up in flames...literally.

Jay's eyes then widened, looking around and snapped his fingers at Spinner, "Grab someone again."

Spinner so good at it, did so. The little boy yelped and cried, "Mommy!"

"What's the date?" Jay asked over Spinner's shoulder to the boy.

"July 10th, 2010, 8 oclock!" the little boy answered as fast as he can then ran like lightning when Spinner let go.

"What's so great about this date?" Spinner asked, completely clueless.

Jay rolled his eyes, grabbing Spinner's collar tightly as he snapped at him, "This is the night you and Emma got married."

Sean raised his eyebrows, "Have they married yet?"

"No." Jay said, knowing better and remembering the time, location and date too perfectly. It was a SHITTY day to remember, "It's in a few hours."

"Woah, man.. you remember that and I don't?" Spinner looked puzzled...

Jay clenched his jaw and Sean smirked a bit. Jay tried to hide it, but his softness for Emma came out a lot.

Jay then couldn't help but REALLY think about this, first part was trying to imagine how this could be real, but it was.. he tried even pinching himself. It hurt.

Then, his second thought was racing 1000 other thoughts into his head. Emma and Spinner weren't married yet. His heart was thumping so hard he swore his forehead began to sweat.

Jay pointed at Sean, "If he's not suppose to be here, there would be no reason for us to be sent back here or he to come with us! Maybe.."

"Maybe What?" Sean asked, seeing Jay looking like he was figuring this all out.

"Maybe we were sent back to CHANGE things." Jay informed.

Spinner shoook his head no, "No way man, stick to the rules of not fucking with the past and ruining the future!"

"Our future is shit!" Jay yelled and desperately looked at Spinner. This would really be all up to him I guess, so he tried to explain, "Spin, Sean made a mistake going back to Ellie..and.." he looked at Sean, shrugging sadly for saying this, "going into the army."

Sean slowly nodded, it was true. He regretted both. Ellie scarred him and war literally scarred him.

Jay went on, "he knows that now but it was too late.. his life could be changed now." he licked his lips nervously and swallowed hard, "So can mine..I can start over.. get my life back. You can too."

"I have an alright life." shrugged Spinner.

"You complain about Emma and your what if's with Jane Vaughn! You're a balding belly gutted loser." snapped Jay.

Spinner's mouth fell.

Jay shook his head, trying to regain control and said gentlier, "But look." he waved down Spinner's body, "You're young again.. hair back, somewhat.." he taunted, "healthy body back.."

Spinner glared but let it slide.

"And you know what you could also get back?" Jay asked slowly, eyeing Spinner to see if he understood, "Jane. July 2010, you've been broken up for what? 2 weeks now?"

Spinner's eyes widened, "Man, you're totally right."

"we can change our fates." Sean snickered, "Hell knows we screwed up what was suppose to be by our dumbass mistakes" he nods happily, "I'm down! Let's fix this."

"Just like the creepy repairman said." Jay repeated his words, "It's all about _fixing things_."

"Wait." Spinner suddenly said.

Sean and Jay gave him crazy looks. He was going to throw away this opportunity !?

"does this mean.. I shouldn't marry Emma?" Spinner asked slowly.

Jay clenched his jaw, then bit the end of his tounge, closely watching Spinner try to figure this out and his breath stopped. _please don't marry her, please don't marry her_

"Alright! Deal! I'm going to try and get Jane back!" laughed Spin, putting his hand up and Sean highfived it.

"I'm out of the war, so one problem already fixed." Sean informed, "Next? Gotta find out who I was meant to be with and what I was suppose to do with my life."

Jay nodded and agreed, "I need to get back the girl who was _meant _for **me** before it's too late again." they all nodded at another, looking determined.

"Hey guys!" came giggles, and they turned to behind them.

Emma and Manny, young Emma and Manny, walked over to them, giggling with another and wearing their summer bikinis.

"Come to the pool!" Manny ordered them.

Now Emma still had a tight body even in her thirtys, but being so bored with Spinner she gave up on her tanning..so Jay was glad to see that glow off her again, and she smiled brightly.. which he hadn't seen in a while either and his heart stopped.

He smirked. Emma was single now. This was his second chance...

Here we go.

_**Instead of holding you, I was holding out? (second chance)  
I should've let you in, but I let you down (second chance)  
You were the first to give, I was the first to ask? (second chance)  
Now I'm in second place, to get a second chance.**_

(farber drive-second chance)


End file.
